In My Dreams
by faded-illusions
Summary: Sakura looks back at what happened to Syaoran. She misses him a lot..but she knows that he is happy. This is a one shot, but it is not a sequel to "The Thing I Never Realized"


**In My Dreams  
  
**Hi guys! I'm back with another one-shot! It's also sad..I'm into these romance/angst fics rite now..lol  
Anyway, this story is gunna be told by Sakura's P.O.V......again!  
I just hope you like it! I thought about this last night when I couldn't sleep!

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**  
  
As I walked, I looked above me and I saw cherry blossoms starting to bloom.  
Ah, spring is here. My favourite season.  
  
I was heading to a place to visit my boyfriend. I was bringing flowers with me.  
His favourite flower, peonies.  
  
Yes, I was the one bringing the flowers. You might ask, why me?  
Isn't it supposed to be her boyfriend doing it?  
Then let me take you back 2 years ago...........  
  
_2 years ago  
  
I was preparing myself for Seijyu High when someone rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!!!" I said as I ran downstairs.  
  
I opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to pinch myself.  
I met a young man a little taller than me, with those amber orbs.  
  
"Syao-Syaoran??? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, I finished what I was supposed to do in Hong Kong , to stay and live here in Tomoeda." Syaoran said.  
  
"Really? No letters, no phone calls anymore??" I said not minding what was around me.  
  
"No more.."  
  
"Then we'll be together...forever!!" I said as I hugged him.  
  
I was so happy.  
  
To my surprise, I was having too much fun with Syaoran, that I didn't notice my birthday coming so soon! It was next week.  
  
We were going to the movies, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and I. When we got there, we were too early because the movie wasn't going to start yet.  
Suddenly, Syaoran said that he had to go to the store to get something. So he told us to wait for him here.  
  
As we did, the movie started already and it awfully took Syaoran to get that "something" from the store.  
  
I started to get worried, and planned to look for him. Tomoyo and Eriol did too, so they came with me._  
  
_When we got outside the theatre, we saw police cars, police men, an ambulance, and a crowd surrounding something......or someone in the ambulance.  
  
I tried to look and I gasped.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
I tried running through the crowd, but the police didn't let me.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Do you know this young man?"  
  
I didn't care. I pushed my way through and finally I reached him.  
  
"Syaoran! What happened?!"  
  
"I'm sorry......My pre-present for you......was sto-sto...stolen by someone I-I...don't know..."  
  
"Syaoran?What? You didn't have to get me a present! I'm happy just to be with you!  
Tell me exactly what happened."  
  
"I got run over.........while I-I tried t-to catch up to th-the robber."  
  
"Syaoran! Don't you dare leave me!"  
  
"I don't......I-I-I-......don't think......I-I...can m-make it ...Sa-Sakura."  
  
I started to cry.  
  
"Don't c-cry. T-tears don't s-s-suit you........."  
  
He put his hand on my cheek, and started to caress it weakly.  
  
"I-I love y-you...more than...any-anyone... remem-remember that..."  
  
"SYAORAN! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!"  
  
And then I felt his hand fall. His cold hand tells me......that...he ......left me.  
  
Forever.  
  
My Syaoran.........gone...  
  
_Normal time  
  
And that's my story....as I recall it, I feel a tear falling against my cheek.  
I remember those fun and happy times I spent with him.  
  
As I turn around the corner, a sign above me says, "Mount Pleasant Cemetery"  
  
I enter and I walk around the meadow trying to look.  
  
I finally found it and put my flowers down, and I said a little prayer.  
My eyes started to water, but I wiped them away.  
  
I know Syaoran doesn't want me to cry. I know he will say, "Tears don't suit you, Sakura"  
  
I know he is watching me...somewhere up above.  
  
As I walked away, I smiled...knowing he is smiling down to me too......  
  
I love you, and you will always be my number one....**always.**  
  
_R.I.P  
In Memory of Li Syaoran  
He spent his years here in Tomoeda, happy.  
Born 1989  
His last year 2002  
  
_I  
  
_will_

_Always_

_Remember_

_You_

_In_

_My_

_Heart,_

_In_

_My_

_Mind,_

_In_

_My_

_Soul,_

_And_

**_In_**

**_My_**

**_Dreams.....  
_

* * *

**  
It's so sad guys! please read and review!!  
O yeah, it makes Syaoran 13 when he died..so sadd..  
RR!  
__


End file.
